


Bed Mishaps

by Isos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Brief Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isos/pseuds/Isos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan just wants to go back to sleep... but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it's not that good but i'm a noob at this just to put that out there... :p

Ethan woke up with something bright behind his closed eyelids. He just wants to go back to sleep. Just stay in bed all day, with the warm, pale arm wrapped around him, his body spooned with the fair skinned man’s pressed against his back. With the feeling of his breath in the back of Ethan’s neck and their legs tangled with each other’s. Filled with the other man’s warmth and following the rhythm of the breath close to his ear, Ethan tried to lull himself back to sleep. The window blinds close to the bed were open, letting the sunlight in.

Ethan sighed, wondering why didn’t he or the other man behind him close it the night before.  
He really wanted to get up and do it himself.. but he’s too comfortable in his current position. 

That and he doesn’t want to risk waking up Zeke.

Zeke...

Ethan chuckled to himself. He felt an intake of breath on the back of his neck and the arm holding Ethan tightening, Zeke pulling his body closer to himself. Ethan snorted, then Zeke produced a deep rumbling hum in the back of his throat that ended with a breath flaring through his nostrils. Ethan narrowed his eyebrows and rolled his eyes and tried to get himself out of Zeke’s vise grip.

It didn’t succeed.. and Zeke barely budge.

Zeke made another rumbling sound that was audible enough to sound like, “Don’t go....”

“What made you think I’m gonna leave you?”, Ethan says with a smile on his face.

“When you were trying to get out of bed...”, Zeke mumbled.

His grip was loose enough for Ethan to turn his whole body around. Now Ethan & Zeke were facing each other. 

First thing Ethan saw were those brown-orange eyes gazing back at him. His blond hair was long enough to almost touch his eyelashes. His hair was starting to lose its golden shine, due to the lack of exposure to the sun. Some of the strands plastered to his forehead from, what Ethan observed, sweat. His eyebrows were a light brown, which made Ethan wonder what it will be like if Zeke was brunette instead of blonde. He had a beaky nose, a bit too big for his face. His high cheekbones is what made his nose not so big. 

Ethan recalls a time when he actually placed his thumbs on those cheekbones to see what they would look like without them, because Ethan is weird that way. But Zeke didn’t seem to mind that at all about him. 

His lips were thin, which made Ethan the first time they kissed.

He remembered how he pointed out how small Zeke’s lips were, while Zeke retaliated by saying that Ethan’s were big and actually bit and nibbled Ethan’s full bottom lip. He made a surprised mewl sound in response, while Zeke chuckled darkly, his teeth still gripping Ethan’s lower lip.

“What is it?”, Zeke asked.

Ethan blinked, his mind returning to the present. Their first kiss felt so long ago but at the same time, it felt very recent. Zeke must have noticed how Ethan was staring at his lips, so Zeke kissed him. It felt soft... slow... warm... and wet. Zeke’s tongue invaded Ethan’s mouth. He realized that Zeke still has morning breath, and most likely so did he, but he didn’t care. It’s Zeke. Zeke’s grip on him grew even tighter, one of Ethan’s hands reached and cupped his face. Zeke managed to get his other arm to go under Ethan and pulled him up, to where Ethan is now laying on top of him. Ethan felt stupid, not realizing they both weren’t wearing anything at all underneath the blanket they shared, until now.

Ethan slowly broke up their kiss and gazed at Zeke. He felt one of Zeke’s hands on the small of his back and the other on one of his buttocks. Ethan grinned and laid his head on the crook of Zeke’s neck. He felt Zeke chuckle.

“You still haven’t answered my question...”, Zeke whispered in Ethan’s ear, but he can hear the smile in Zeke’s voice. Ethan inhaled, smelling him and imprinting Zeke’s scent into his brain. He smelled sweat, but it was sweet and salty... Salt.. can you smell salt? Ethan realized that his tongue is licking up from Zeke’s collarbone to his earlobe. Which would explain Zeke’s shuddering, his quick intake of breath, his almost inaudible moaning, and his tight grip on both of Ethan’s buttocks. 

Ethan lifts his head up and stared into Zeke’s eyes. Light blue ones staring into amber ones. Ethan planted his elbows on both sides of Zeke, his hands gripping Zeke’s shoulders. Without removing his gaze from Zeke’s, he rocked his hips and grinded against Zeke’s crotch with his own in one smooth motion. Zeke let out a loud groan. Ethan smirked at him, witnessing how he can easily make Zeke look and feel so vulnerable.

Zeke pulled Ethan back in for another kiss. It was slow like the last. But Zeke was grinding against Ethan. Soon, both Ethan & Zeke are grinding on each other and moaning and groaning into each other’s mouths. 

Ethan broke their abruptedly, “Oh god, Zeke, not now...”, but that didn’t came out until after he gasped, due to Zeke, who lifted his head to bite and nibble the part of his neck that is closest to Ethan’s shoulder. Damn it, Zeke, what’s with you and biting!?!?, he thought. But actually deep down, Ethan feels much more exhilarated whenever Zeke bites him, sending shocks and vibrations down to his crotch.

“Why not? You started it..”, Zeke said as he exhaled, trying to catch his breath, like he just ran a few miles. Ethan chuckled wholeheartedly, “Because I don’t feel like it..“, and he rolled off of him and landed and positioned himself with his back against the bed and gazed at the ceiling.

He can feel Zeke staring at him, “Says the guy who grinded on me first..”, he whined.

“Says the guy who won’t let me leave the bed..”, Ethan mocked, in the same whining tone Zeke used.

“Fine, then go..”, Zeke said, in a mockingly sassy tone, and started pushing him off the bed.

Giggling, Ethan got up and finally closed the window blinds.

Then jumped back into bed. He heard a grunt from Zeke. Ethan realized how dark it was in the room now, and accidently, his knee must have landed on Zeke’s stomach.

“My bad...”, Ethan sounding reproachful.

When Zeke was still making grunting sounds and was holding his stomach (when his eyes adjusted to the dark), Ethan immediately grew worried, “Did I really hurt you that badly? Here, let me--”, he was interrupted when Zeke grabbed Ethan, his big pale arms wrapped around Ethan’s waist, tackling him to the edge of the bed. Zeke was now on top of Ethan, his body pressed against him and Ethan’s head dangling off the edge. 

“Gotcha..”, Zeke sneered.

“Yeaaaaaaahh, no...”, Ethan glared at him as he reach to the other man’s armpit and yanked a hair there.

“FUCK!!”, Zeke exclaimed and got off of Ethan in an instant. He hopped onto Zeke’s back and wrapped his arms around his stomach and started tickling him. Zeke’s whole body jerked in response and he started laughing, uncontrollably. He managed to reach Ethan and started doing the same to him. Ethan screamed, surprised with the sensation and before they know it was a tangled mess of limbs, flesh, and laughter.

Ethan kept tickling him long after Zeke stopped.

“Dude stop, it’s starting to hurt...”, Zeke said in between breaths. Ethan was staring into his eyes as he kept tickling him. “ETHAN I SAID STOP!”, Zeke punched him in the stomach, Ethan immediately screamed with pain and his whole body recoiled, facing away from Zeke.

“I was serious, it really was starting to hurt and you--”, Zeke heard sobs coming from Ethan.

“Ethan, I-I- I didn’t mean to hit you that hard...”, a wave of regret and panic ran through him.

“Eth--?”, Zeke was turning Ethan so he can see the damage.

“Gotcha!”, suddenly Ethan started laughing his ass off.

Zeke let out a breath he was apparently holding and felt annoyed, “DAMN IT, ETHAN! You scared the shit out of me for a moment there...”, but he too was laughing along with him. Relieved now, Zeke laid down next to Ethan, watched as Ethan’s laughter subsides. 

Zeke loved Ethan’s laugh. Despite of Ethan’s pestering about how much he hated it, Zeke grew to love it. 

And told him himself. He remembered he blushed at the compliment. And he remembered how his own face grew hot along with him.

A moment of silence goes by, Zeke staring at Ethan, and Ethan staring at the ceiling. Eventually, he looks back at him, and they stared at each other, taking in each other’s physical form.

Ethan noticed the faded spots where some of Zeke’s acne used to be the week before. Oh well... no one’s perfect, he thought, but perfect to him.

He crawled towards Zeke, and wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed himself against him. Zeke simply wrapped his own around Ethan’s waist. Zeke pulled the blanket over themselves, then they laid there in silence.

Ethan didn’t realize how cold he was until Zeke reached for his hands and brought them where both their hands are between each other’s bodies. Zeke started warming his hands with his breath and rubbing his hands together with his. 

Not really sure what to say, “Thanks...”, Ethan said smiling. Zeke just grinned and kissed him. Heat engulfed his face and his body. He never wanted this to end. Just lay here, with Zeke, happy, warm (and not to mention naked) in bed forever. 

Zeke broke their kiss this time and asked, “And you still haven’t answered my question from before...” He had a smile on his face, too. 

Ethan made an exasperated sigh, “Nothing... I’m just happy...”, he said, getting lost in those amber eyes of his.

And Zeke left it at that. Another moment of staring. Zeke simply said, “I love you...”, his eyes twinkling. Ethan blinked, stared back at him and chuckled. He moved his head where his mouth is close to Zeke’s ear and whispered, “Love you more...”, and laid his head back down against their huge pillow they were sharing. Ethan turned his whole body around and pressed his back against Zeke’s chest. Zeke wrapped one of his arms around him, stroking his belly. Ethan closed his eyes and listened to Zeke’s slow, steady breathing, feeling his hand and trying to follow the rhythm of his stroking.

And we’re back to where we’ve started, Ethan thought. Not that he minds. He sighed and the body behind him sighed in response. Ethan had never felt this relaxed or happy ever in his life. He looked back at how much they had been through together and still doesn’t quite understand how their relationship blossomed to the way it was now. But that doesn’t really matter to him anymore. Zeke’s happy and he himself is happy. Together.

Eventually, he let Zeke’s body heat lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's me just testing the water...  
> I'll start doing fandom stuff... i hope... whenever i have time...  
> Thank you for reading and please leave any compliments and constructive criticism below.. :D


End file.
